To the Max
by cheerleeder
Summary: I saw them laying breathless. Lifeless. Hopeless. And I could do nothing. When Max finds that what she thought is completely wrong, will all fall into place, or can things only get worse? Please Read and Review! Critisism welcome!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda new to the whole system, so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. If I did, the fourth book would never have been made with such a ridiculous plot. (No offense to those of you that enjoyed the story.)

Sitting at my vanity in my new, snazzy dressing room, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had the rest of the flock survived…

_Flashback:_

"Max! Look out!" Angel yells down to me as a flyboy attacks me from behind. I throw a roundhouse kick in his gut and the once airborne chunk of metal falls to the ground with a loud thud. I look around to see Iggy torn up and tired, Nudge barely holding her own but trying to help Gazzy, Angel slowly loosing altitude and Fang…nowhere. This is not good. "Max!" I hear again, and turning around see Angel falling out of the sky so fast I couldn't catch her. As I slowly lost sight of my baby, everything went black.

I woke up in a white room. Not a good sign when you're a mutant bird kid often subject to inhumane testing by crazy-ass scientists in lab coats. As I slowly sat up, scanning the sealed room that had no windows (smart move on their part,) it occurred to me that none of my flock was here with me. Usually, they stick me in a white room with the rest of my family. "Max," An all-to familiar voice greeted me in a bitter-sweet tone. The voice came from none other than-you guessed it- Jeb. "I'm so sorry." He said after I continued to ignore him. Apologizing mad scientists are not a good thing. What happened? "Why are you sorry? Do you finally feel remorse for all the torture I've been put through my entire life, and the things that I've had to deal with? Or is there something else?" I ask sarcasm and malice dripping from every word. Despite my tone of voice, I was both extremely curious and scared to find out what he really was feeling sorry about. "We couldn't help them…they were going so fast…" Hold the phone. What? "Couldn't help who? Who was going so fast? What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled, confused and, frankly, annoyed. "The-the flock, Max. They're gone. Dead." My flock? Gone? For good? This cannot be happening. Of all that's ever gone wrong in my insanely messed-up life, this could not happen. "If you're lying to me I swear to god…" "No, Max. This is real. It's not a test. See for yourself." And with that he showed me to a window right outside my cell (yes, that's what I call it,) and I could see the battleground where we were fighting the flyboys. There lie five bird kids, all motionless and lifeless. Oh. My. God.

If you want me to continue, I want reviews. It's that green button down there, in case you didn't know. Go ahead! Click it! :D


	2. Max POV

There lie five bird kids, all motionless and lifeless. Oh. My. God.

Disclaimer: Don't own maximum ride. Or any of the other characters. Just the plot. And whatever other characters I might add…

I was crushed. Absolutely heartbroken. What was the point to life without my flock? Why try to escape if there was no one to go back to? **There is someone to go back to, Max. **My voice responded. Yes, you read that right. I have a "voice." If you didn't know that from reading the first five books, then you're an idiot. No offense… _Oh really?_ I thought. _Who is there to go back to? _Then I remembered…_**Mom.**_ I don't know how long I was in that shithole of a science lab, but I was going insane. I cried for God only knows how long, and I, Maximum Ride, _never_ cry. After I learned to function, knowing my flock was…dead…I started planning my escape. It took about three weeks until I put it into action. I won't bore you with the details, you know, the usual 'kick the scientist's butt when he comes in to feed you, then escape through the window and laugh at them as they scream at you.' When I was sure I was far enough away from the school, I stopped at a 711 to call my mom. She was so excited to hear from me, I couldn't find it in my heart to tell her what happened to the rest of the flock. I flew to Arizona (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's where her mom lived…correct me if I'm wrong.) in about two days, and arrived at my mom's.

_End flashback._

I'll sum up the rest for you. I got to my mom's house and there were mucho hugs and tears, then I explained about the flock and the crying and hugging increased tenfold. I stayed at her house for about six months, and finished my high school education. This was possible as I took extra summer classes and learned about all there was to learn about…but I wasn't happy. I kind of figured I would never be happy without the flock with me, but I wanted to tough it out for them. So I flew to New York. I'm not entirely sure what compelled me to do so; I guess I had always had this dream that I would be a rock star, but that was never even close to a possibility when we were running from the school. Now, I didn't care if the school caught up to me. I would just deal with the consequences. The world was already saved, as far as I was concerned... Now I am a singer in a band rightfully named To the Max-with yours truly, and my friends Alex and Jade. Last week it topped the charts, selling over 4.7 billion dollars worth of songs and albums (combined) in a month. Seems like everyone likes my taste in music. How ironic, right?

So I had just entered my new dressing room, in which all I ever imagined could fit in one room existed. This included a spa, bathroom, kitchenette, mini fridge, a vanity the size of a basketball court, and a four by five foot flat screen T.V. Jeff, my secretary, called over the intercom announcing that someone was here to see me. I figured it was the usual, a producer wanting to invest in my still up-and-coming music phenomenon. I had no idea how wrong I was…

"Who is it Jeff?" I asked, making sure it wasn't some crazed fan posing as a businessman. "There are five children, Max. And a dog. Is it alright if the dog comes up as well?" Whoa, hold up. Five kids. One dog. Since when do ANY kids get to come up and see any members of _To the Max_?


	3. Fang POV

Disclaimer: However much I wish it weren't true, I do not own Max, or FANG, or anyone else in my stories that relate to the JP series titled MAXIMUM RIDE

ok, lets continue

Fang's POV:

Listening to the younger flock members' sleep, and continuously doing 360s of the surrounding area of our cave, I couldn't help wondering what it would be like had Max never died…

I would never forget that horrible day, when we unknowingly trapped ourselves inside the school.

_Flashback:_

"Max!" Angel cried, falling out of the sky. I had been too preoccupied with my own five flyboys to notice how many were surrounding Max. As I went to catch Angel, I heard a piercing scream from above. I couldn't see above me due in large part to the hundreds of flyboys swarming all around me, and also to the fact that I had a six year old mutant bird kid in my arms. I couldn't see anything, but I could only imagine what happened after that. I woke up in a white room, which is never a good sign if you've grown up living in cages and being subject to multiple horrible tests done to you daily by crazy-ass scientists. Scanning the limited space, I was grateful to see four other bird kids waking up at the same time, all wearing the same worried expression. There were only four of us. Max was gone. How?

At that moment when I realized that one of our flock members were missing, the most important and dominant member of our family, nonetheless, the door opened to reveal none other than Anne Walker. "Hello, gang." She greeted us. "How are we?" She asked, addressing the entire flock. None of us answered, with the exception of the astonished chuckle from Total that clearly said 'what the hell are you talking about?' "Well…I have some bad news for you." She said, still keeping up the friendly tone that was ever so annoying. Wait, she said bad news. God, please let it not be what I think it is. "That's a shocker." I heard Iggy remark, keeping a strong cover on his emotions. I could tell though, that he was thinking the same thing I was. "You realize, I assume, that one of your family members is missing?" She asks, ignoring Iggy's comment. "No, really? That explains why I didn't see her when I got up. Wait, I didn't see anyone when I woke up! I'm blind!" That got a chuckle out of Gazzy, and a snicker from Nudge, but Angel and Total and I were too nervous and tense to even appreciate Iggy's attempt at loosening the stress of the moment. "Yes, well, Max was terminated." Anne finally said, putting it as bluntly as you possibly could, and succeeding in knocking us all speechless. "

Wh-Whaat?" Nude asked, and I must say that was the shortest sentence I had heard her say like…ever. "The test we put you all through was to see how strong she was fighting on her own, and she failed miserably. The result was death, unfortunately. I am terribly sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all, might I say. In fact, she seemed rather pleased with herself that she finally killed off _The_ Maximum Ride. "Bull Shit!" I yell, speaking up when the rest of the flock still stood in shock. "There is no _way_ Max would have died. We all survived and she a much better fighter than all of us!" Looking at me almost apologetically, she motions for us to follow her. We comply with no other option, as she leads us to a room full of crazy machinery and wiring and crap. Then she points at a camera screen on one of the many Television sets, and I see a box in the bottom corner dated the previous day. There, on the screen, was a replay of our fight. It was zoomed in on Max, with some fifteen flyboys surrounding her. Instead of focusing on them, though, she looks over to see Angel falling from the sky. Just as she screamed Max's name a second time, a flyboy comes up in back of her and stabs deep into her chest. We could see her eyes roll into the back of her head, and her body went limp. I was in total shock, and finally came to my senses when I heard both Nudge and Angel break into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. I tried my best to comfort them, but at the same time thought of how much better Max could have done in doing so, and had to hold back tears of my own. She was my everything. And now she's gone.

_End Flashback_.

After seeing the tape, Anne took us back to our cell. We all cried for what seemed like days, and then finally came to our senses when the white coats came in to do tests on us. We quickly planned an escape, and broke out with the usual methods of bombs and windows. (Don't ask how, I have no idea how Iggy does it.) After escaping the school, we made as much distance as we could between anyone who had contact with all of us before the incident, not wanting to put anyone in danger and afraid ourselves of trusting anyone who we shouldn't. So as I sat in the cave, watching the flock, I reminisced on how things used to be.

It was at that moment, remembering how this situation came about, that my cell phone rang. I had acquired a cell phone out of necessity after the third time flyboys found us, as I was out grocery shopping with Angel. Separating the flock was never a good idea, but when it had to be done we needed communication. So with the use of the…Max…card, I bought each of us a cell phone to use in an emergency. Looking at the caller I.D, it was a private name and number. Curious despite the unnerving feeling that it couldn't be good, I answered. A mechanical voice said immediately upon the dial tone "She is not dead. Go to New York. To the Max is said to be a good band." And the line went dead. I don't know what made me believe it, or why I trusted that mysterious voice to be telling the truth, but I suddenly felt compelled to go to New York City. So the next morning I woke everyone up, and announced that we were flying to New York. "How far away is that?" Gazzy had asked, and I informed him that it was less than a three hour flight from where we were. (No, I will not tell you where that was. Top secret information.) As we began our flight, I explained why we were suddenly changing plans. Nudge was ecstatic, given that we might possibly find Max and that we were going to the fashion city of America, but Gazzy and Iggy were skeptic. Max's voice had always given her indirect direction, but this was different. It came from my cell phone, and for lack of my better knowledge the sender was untraceable.

We landed in central park, deep enough into the woods not to be noticed by park-goers. "Alright, guys." I say, "We need to find an internet café so I can find the address of wherever we need to go to meet this band." "Well it's good to know you have this all planned out." Iggy replied sarcastically. I ignored him, and we resituated our backpacks to look somewhat presentable in New York. As we walked into a pretty ostentatious coffee shop, the waiter gave a look of disgust. I smiled at him as he walked over, trying to look natural, as if we belonged here. "Listen, man. You can't come in here looking like that. Across the street is a salon. Tell them Mike sent you, and they won't charge you anything." I nodded, trying to decide whether to be offended or grateful. I knew we all looked like shi**, but there wasn't much I could do about it until now. We took Mike's advice and got cleaned up, and he eventually let us back into the café. Nudge looked like a typical teenage girl, her hair straightened and trimmed to shoulder length, wearing a miniskirt with bright red leggings and converse, a purple zebra-striped t-shirt and that stuff you put on your eyelashes-mascara? Gazzy was wearing a light blue polo with baggy jeans, and black and white D.C's. His hair was trimmed short and spiked up all over the place, making him look like a very well-behaved nine year old. Iggy wore a green T and brown cargos, with green and brown air walks, and his hair was cut in skater-type shag. Angel looked-angelic. She had on a bubblegum pink skirt and a white ruffled-type shirt (A.N called a blouse, but Fang wouldn't know that.) and her shoes were sparkly pink. Her long curly blond hair was adorned with daisies, placed randomly on her head. I got my hair cut similar to Gazzy's, but more mature. I wore long-sleeved button-up shirt, black skinny jeans, black grey and white checkered vans, and a light grey spiked belt. Pretty sick, I know (A.N sick as in cool.)

When we first walked in, Mark didn't even recognize us... "Whoa. You clean up _good_!" He said when if finally dawned on him that it was us, winking at Nudge. She blushed, and I glared at him. What kind of pervert hits on _my_ little sister, however non-blood related she is? I quickly found the address and we left to go find the place as soon as I did so, much to Nudge's disappointment. It wasn't far from central park, maybe three blocks west and then a few blocks over to the left. A huge building that looked like it should be a hotel had the street address I had written down, but it was so huge I was sure we had the wrong building. "Keep an eye out. Be ready for U&A." I said before we walked in. A not-too-friendly receptionist greeted us at the front desk, probably thinking we were trouble makers or something. How observant, right? "Hi," I said, thinking if I were polite she would catch on. "I'm looking for To the Max studios. Could you point me in the right direction?" She laughed humorlessly before responding in a creepily friendly tone "You came to the right place! Are you looking for someone in particular?" I was startled by how willing she now was to give out information, and silently hoped it didn't have to do with Angel's mind reading. (What? You mean you don't have a seven-year-old mind reader? They're common practice to have these days. (;) "Is the band here?" I asked, having no further plan as of right now. "We have a meeting with the lead singer." Nudge interjected before the lady could answer. "We weren't scheduled until later this evening, but our plane got in early and we came to see if Maximum was available earlier. As in now." The receptionist looked confused at first, but assuming we were someone important said "Of course, miss. Let me find out if she's here. One moment. What did you say your name was?" "I'm Monique Waters," Nudge answered, "from Blue Winged Studios." She sounded completely confident, and I had to hold back a smile at her clever studio name. The lady left to go call someone down, and motioned for us to sit at the couches by the desk. We sat, not wanting to be rude, and talked quietly so she wouldn't hear our meeting. "How did you know she was the lead singer?" I asked nudge, frustrated that I hadn't known but also grateful that she did. Nudge replied somewhat sarcastically "You aren't the only one who's computer savvy. Just stay quiet and play along. Shh!" She ordered, and none of us had a choice but to comply, because the receptionist then called "Monique," bringing our attention to a rather tall man in a business suit. His hair was dark brown but graying around the neck; he was probably in his late fifties. "This is Jeff, Max's agent. He wanted to talk to you before bringing you up to see her." "Hello, Jeff." Nudge greeted him, sounding very businesslike. The receptionist then left a second time, and Jeff proceeded to sit in the chair across from us on the couch. "Who do you really work for?" He asked, "How did you find us? Why are you here?" Jeff continued, all in one breath. It reminded me a lot of when Nudge tried to interrogate us. We all gave him blank expressions, and Nudge replied, "We are from the Blue Winged-" "No you're not." Jeff interrupted, sounding annoyed. "There are five of you. All juveniles. And a black dog. I know who you are." He said, successfully scaring the crap of all of us. "Tell me your real names to confirm what I already know, and I'll bring you up to see her. I must warn you though," He said, "She has no idea that you're even alive. According to Max, she watched you die helplessly." I was shell-shocked. Absolutely flabbergasted. There was no way in _hell_ he could know so much, and yet he did. "Uhm," I began, silently giving permission for the rest of the flock to expose themselves. "I'm Fang." I said, and my admission was followed by everyone showing their true identities. "Thank you, all of you, for being so understanding. Max described you all as very stubborn." I laughed when he said that, already giddy from the thought of seeing Max, alive and well. "One moment, I will bring you up. I have to call up and tell Max."


	4. Reunion

I am trying to update every other day, but I have quite a busy life, let me tell you. Between cheerleading and tryouts coming up next week, and karate and my brother's baseball, and choreographing for school dance, etc, things can get pretty busy. So bear with me.

I sincerely appreciate all of my reviewers, your help is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, have no ownership of anything that relates to Maximum Ride in this mini fanfic of mine. I do, however, own Alex and Ryan, and Jeff, and whoever else I add into the story that has not been a character in JP's version of the series. :'(

The beginning mini-paragraph is still in Fang's POV, fyi.

"Who is it, Jeff?" Hearing her voice, strong and confident, I finally registered how real this whole situation was. We really did fly to New York because someone told me to over the phone. Max really is the lead singer for _To the Max_. She's alive and well. It was almost too good to be true.

Max P.O.V

"Do you have their names, by chance?" I asked, forcing myself not to get my hopes up. "You know their names, Max." He replied simply. This cannot be happening. I refuse to believe that my life can finally come together like this. There's no way, if it is true, that my contentment can last. "How?" I asked at last, not really expecting an answer. "Karma? Fate?" Answered the voice of an angel whom I never thought I would see again. I spun around so fast that I almost fell out of my chair, and looked right into the dark eyes that always seemed to peer right into my soul. I was left breathless, memorizing every detail of his face. Slowly, I became aware of the four other kids in the room, all wearing the same look of astonishment as I. Seeing each of them clearly for the first time in over a year, and noticing Iggy focus his eyes directly on me, I couldn't help but break down. Falling into Fang's protective arms, that I had missed for so long, I started sobbing. One by one another member of my once lost family joined in our reunion, and I had never felt more complete.

Fang POV (Five minutes earlier, about…)

"You know their names, Max." The dude named Jeff said, and her silence showed how shocked she was. He motioned for us to follow him up the stairs, and he led us to a door with a big star sign that read: M. Ride. I assumed in was her dressing room for the band, and looked over to see four excited yet nervous bird-kids plus an over-dramatic flying and talking dog waiting for me to make the first move. Jeff knocked on the door, but no one answered. He finally opened the door, unlocked, to reveal the one and only Maximum Ride, sitting at a gigantic vanity, staring off into space. We all filed into the room but I don't think she noticed any of what was going on. Then she whispered "How?"

"Karma?" I answered, longing to see her face in person, "Fate?" She turned around so fast I didn't even see her move, but suddenly her beautiful green eyes were boring into mine. I memorized her face, that I once knew so well. So many emotions played on her face as I watched her intently; it was as if I could see into her soul. Shock, amazement, relief, disbelief,- love? Then her eyes took in the rest of the flock one by one, and as she realized that Iggy actually _saw_ her, she dropped her carefully placed armor of emotions I knew too well. Collapsing in my arms, where she belonged, she started bawling uncontrollably. Each member of the flock slowly engulfed our group hug, and for the first time in my life, I felt complete.

If I get five reviews by 3:00 western time tomorrow, I will update. I know it's short, but I wanted to update asap, and I liked this place in my chapters to stop. Suspenseful, but satisfying.

It's that little green button down there! Go ahead! Click it! :D


	5. To the Max

Previously: Each member of the flock engulfed our group hug, and for the first time in my life, I felt complete.

Disclaimer: Again, as I said in the last, what, three chapters? I. Do. Not. Own. Maximum. Ride. Or anything else that has to do with her or the other characters, besides what I make up.

Claimer: I do own a totally messed up life of my own, and Alex, Jade, Jake, Jeff, and whoever else I add into the story that hasn't yet been added to JP's version. And the plot, so don't copy me. 

Max P.O.V:

Several minutes later I composed myself, and let go of my flock. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Fang, smiling sheepishly at my obvious lack of control. "I swear to God, if you hurt her…oh!" Alex stomped into my room, probably assuming that Jake had said something to make me cry, (A.N explain later) and she was pissed. When she realized that Jake was nowhere to be found and that there were six other people in the room besides myself, she calmed down and simply stood in the doorway wearing a look of utter confusion.

"Max?" She said/asked, finding me standing in the middle of the bunch of kids. "You were crying…"I smiled apologetically at her, and walked over to introduce everyone. "This is Alex, everyone." I began, glancing at each of the flock before continuing. "Alex, this is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang." Slowly, she registered who these people were, and replied as in greeting, "But you're _dead_." I laughed, feeling hyper from so many emotions let out in the last half hour. "Yeah, not so much." Iggy said, smiling as well.

"Wow!" Alex began, finally warming up to the idea that these five bird-kids actually existed. "So, like, are you like Max? With the wings and stuff?" She asked. Crap, she had to mention that she knew about me _now_. Fang and Iggy are going to _freak_. "Hold up. You…_know_ about Max?" Iggy asked, seeming hesitant in knowing the answer already. Alex seemed to realize that she messed up, and looked at me in surrender. "Uh, yeah." She replied, "I, um, know everything." Honestly, was that necessary? She just had to give them all the details! God, I am so freaking screwed. Figures, happiness never lasted long for me.

I glared at her, and she returned it with an awkward smile. Both Iggy and Fang instantly grew tense, but Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge seemed perfectly at ease. As if it made sense that I told Alex about my past life. "How long have you known Max?" Nudge asked, curious. "We met in Central Park like fourteen months ago." She answered, happy that she was off the hook for the time being. "I was playing guitar as a side gig, between jobs, and she started singing these awesome lyrics absentmindedly. The next day we met up with Jade, found a producer, and created _To the Max_. Now we're here! And the best part? Absolutely no schooling required!" I had no idea Alex was capable of summing up the last 14 months into a single paragraph.

Laughing at her undeserving light mood, we continued to talk about what had gone on while we were separated, and how each of us was holding up. It turned out that Alex and I had a lot more to tell than my flock, but it didn't seem to bother anyone that I had so much luck. "We were on the run basically most of the past year and a half." Nudge explained, "We didn't want to have contact with anyone outside of the flock, ever since Brigid turned on us, so we kept moving, and every time the M-Geeks would find us." I gave her a hug, feeling guilty for not looking for them.

"Then they all of a sudden stopped coming." Iggy continued, "I'm not entirely sure why. But it seemed like after the seventh or eighth time we wiped them out, they gave up." I smiled at him, wanting to show that I really did care, and then proceeded to ask, "How exactly did you get your sight back?" Iggy sighed; apparently it was a long story. "Well," he began, "It was after the second time I got caught by the school." I gasped at how easily he admitted to being captured so many times, but he ignored me and continued. "They were running experiments on my eyes, trying to fix them, when one day I could just, like, _see_." I was so happy that he could finally see things, be able to fly over the world and look through the clouds, to see the world from a birds-eye view like he was meant to. I almost started to cry again as his mood changed from chagrin to joy. "The white coats said that it had something to do with how fast I heal. That the retina fixed itself after being prompted by…something…they did. I'm not sure how, though."

"That's great, Ig." I said with enthusiasm, excited to finally be together with my family and be able to ask the questions I had wondered for almost two years. "So, Max," Fang said, sounding as if curious about something, "Yeah?" I answered. "You've changed." He said, more of a statement than a question. "Have I, really? That much, I mean?" I answer/asked, wanting more to hear his opinion than give my own. "You have." He replied, "More so than I imagined. But you're still Max, inside." I laughed at how awkward that sounded, and he gave me his signature smirk that lit up my world. "O.K, Fang. That made sense." We continued to talk about various events, such as our concerts and music gigs, and how we became the music icons we were today. Gazzy and Angel weren't very open to answering questions, but they didn't ignore us. Angel seemed intent on staying as close to me as possible, sitting on my lap most of the time, and leaning on my shoulder when she wasn't. Gazzy was quiet, which made me nervous, but he seemed more secluded from the rest of the flock. I would ask Fang about it when I got a chance.

As we were in the middle of discussing how Alex learned to play guitar in social studies, Jade walked in holding three huge boxes of CD's. "Max? Alex? Help!" We went over and each took a box, before they all fell and broke into pieces. There were about 600 CD's total, and we had to sign them all before tomorrow night. We had a fundraiser thing where we sold limited edition CD's signed by each band member.


	6. Jeff

Hey all,

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm really super busy! Yesterday was cheer tryouts and now that that's over I am going to be really busy with cheer practice (now that I'm actually on the team) and studying for finals and graduation and everything…so please, as I've said before, bear with me.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own anyone from MR series. Just the ones I made up. (:

Previously: We had a fundraiser thing where we sold limited edition CD's signed by each band member, and apparently had a lot of work in front of us.

As we set the boxes down by the television, Jade suddenly realized that we weren't the only people in the room. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "Who are you people?" We all cracked up at her insensible behavior for the past ten minutes of work, and then after composing ourselves I introduced the flock yet again. "Jade, this is Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge. Guys, this is Jade. We went over again how we knew each other, this time making up a background story being that Jade had no idea about my wings, and got to know each other while finishing our signing. Nudge fount it very interesting how Jade met us in a coffee shop, and how we all decided to make a band. I suppose to an outsider our story would be interesting, but I really found no need going into great detail. Basically, Alex and I were discussing production ideas over coffee, and Jade overheard us while serving our drinks. She was nosey enough to ask us about it, and ended up sitting down and discussing it as a group. Then she referred us to Jeff, our fabulous producer, and we started recording.

As the feeds could give evidence to show, everything went up from there. Our first album topped the charts, as I believe I mentioned before, and now it seems everywhere we go there's a billboard or poster or advertisement of some sort regarding our 'band.' Alex and Jade loved the attention of course, but I could do without it. Sure it was great that people liked our music so much, but they didn't need to be so…obsessive in my opinion. I explained all of this to my flock as Jade, Alex, and I finished our 'homework,' and they all seemed eager to hear more.

"That's so cool hw fast you became such an icon!" Nudge squealed. "You wouldn't, like, be in need of a hair stylist or anything for like your performances, would you?" All three of us laughed. "Actually, yeah." Jade replied. "We kinda just fired our latest professional, and we've got this huge gig tonight…" Nudge's face lit up, and I could tell she was about to explode with unspoken questions and commentary. "However," I interjected, wanting to avoid the 'Nudge Channel' for as long as possible, "We are extremely picky about our hair. So be forewarned." She then simply nodded her head, a spark of excitement in her eyes, and began scribbling on a piece of paper. I laughed again at her evident delight, and turned back to the rest of my flock.

"Gazzy, Ig, you wouldn't be interested in undercover security, would you?" They exchanged what looked to be a suspicious glance, or maybe a ploy to make it look innocent, and turned to me and said "Absolutely!" At the same time. They both ran off then, discussing what they'd need to go undercover at the concert tonight. I found it funny that they were discussing all of this without knowing anything about the location or time of tonight's concert, and with no money or supplies to make what they needed in the first place. "Third door on the right." I called after them, knowing they were looking for the guard's office to receive "official" badges and equipment.

Angel came over and sat on my lap, and I was again reminded of her odd behavior during the past few hours I was with her. Realizing that she probably heard everything I was thinking, I decided it best if I asked her directly. "So," I began, knowing that she almost certainly didn't want to talk about her behavior, "What's on your mind, Angel?" She looked up at me, giving me a weak smile, and explained "I missed you so much, Max. I acted like I was over it for Fang, seeing and hearing how hard it was for him dealing with everyone's grief, but I never really overcame the heartache. Now, seeing you here, I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm afraid that I'll wake up, and you'll be gone." She leaned her head on my shoulder, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I really am here, sweetie." I reassured Angel, stroking her golden curls softly. I knew exactly how she felt, but opposite. I felt like I had just woken from a nightmare, and was still recovering from the zombie-like state I had been in for so long. I felt weightless. Careless. Happy.

God knows it could only last so long. "Babe, you ready?" I heard someone call down the hall. Footsteps echoed in the hallway as the one person I hated more than Brigid Dawyer approached my dressing room. My good-girl act was gone within seconds, replaced with the bad-ass _me_ I know everyone missed so much. "Jeff." I said, more of a sneer than a greeting.


	7. I mean Jake, sorry,

Hello again,

I am updating again because I have time this weekend! Yay for you! Ha-ha. I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers. I very much appreciate your support and critiques. Just to clear up any confusion, JEFF was a typo. I actually meant Jake. See, I write out the story and then I type it up, and sometimes I get mixed up with the names of characters. So actually Jeff in the last chapter was Jake.

Previously: Footsteps echoed in the hallway as the one person I hated more than Brigid Dawyer approached my dressing room. My good-girl act was gone within seconds, replaced with the bad-ass _me_ I know everyone missed so much. "Jeff." I said, more of a sneer than a greeting.

"Yo Max," Jake replied all-to friendlily. "What the hell do you want?" I retorted, wanting very badly to hurt him, but knowing that it could lose my contract and ruin my career. I promised an explanation, so here goes…

Jake is the son of the billionaire Matthew Gordene, founder of _To the Max_ studios here in NYC. The only reason Matt even agreed to fund the construction was because Jake thought I was hot. It was ridiculous, really, we weren't even supposed to meet in the first place. Matthew was out of town on business, somewhere in northern Manhattan, I believe, when our meeting was scheduled. Being double booked, he sent his son to discuss business options. We met him in a conference hall, Alex, Jade, Jeff and I, and were supposed to bounce off ideas between each other about how to go about construction. Jake, being the pervert he was, couldn't focus long enough to discuss anything of importance, so I got him to sign a document allowing us to do anything and everything we pleased with a certain space requirement. Ever since our first encounter he seems to have it in his head that I enjoy his company, and has made it his responsibility to escort the band to every one of our gigs (claiming its for our safety and promise of sincerity to the contract…) Nevertheless, he was here now, while we got ready for our concert this evening.

"I asked you a question, and you didn't answer. Are you ready, babe?" Oh. My. God. The nerve of some people! "Sorry, I don't believe anyone in this room ever gave you _permission_ to address them as 'babe.'" I replied sarcastically. "God, touchy much? You obviously are not ready, so I'll come back in an hour. We need to leave soon, though. Otherwise we won't have time to catch a movie afterword." Jake said, winking at me. I smacked him with a little too much force for a human, and to my pleasure he doubled over in pain, leaving the room in an attempt to not look like a complete wimp. Failing miserably.

An hour later, we had finished getting ready. Nudge spent a good 45 minutes on our hair, but it was finally over. Alex was dressed in black skinny jeans, a bright green tank with sparklish lining, and neon eyeliner to match. Her feet donned electric blue converse. Jade wore electric blue skinny jeans with a black sparkly tank, and matching blue eyeliner. On her shoes were sparkly pink converse. I wore black skinny jeans, a bright pink tank with blue sparkly lining, and neon green converse. Also with pink eyeliner. All in all, we looked like a posse of fashionistas going out to a night on the town.

Fang P.O.V

That Jake dude was a total jackass. I mean, seriously. What kind of guy calls an almost stranger, who obviously hates his guts, babe? What gives him the right to talk that way to _my_ Max? Wait…did I just say that? I meant Max, meaning like, you know, her being Max and all…never mind.

Anyway, he left after Max hit the shit out of him. Excuse my language. About an hour later all three of the girls came out of their dressing rooms. I was a bit distracted at first, but seeing Max literally took my breath away. She was wearing tight black pants that hugged her hips beautifully, with a really bright pink top that fitted perfectly. Her green converse completed the look, and her blue highlights brought out her green eyes (A.N yes, I listen to my reviews. You should write more!) She looked freaking amazing. I stood up as she came in the room, and I think everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of her. Her blonde and blue hair was pulled slightly back, hanging loosely in a French-type twist. She had bright eyeliner that complimented her facial structure, and it took full concentration not to embrace her on the spot. However, that would have been totally inappropriate. Firstly because the people in the room would be shell shocked, and secondly because I haven't actually told Max how much I loved her. Yet. But I was planning to, soon. So when I finally composed myself I said simply, "You look amazing." And was rewarded with one of her completely adorable blushes and a roll of the eyes. She walked out, followed first by Alex and Jade, then the rest of the flock and I. At the bottom of the stairs we met up with three security guards and Jeff, and a limo was waiting outside. Max handed us each a backstage pass, and we all got into the car. I wondered, in the back of my mind, where Jake was, but I was afraid if I asked that Max wouldn't appreciate it. "He's meeting us there." Max said, answering my unspoken question. "Apparently, his nose needed medical attention." I smirked at that, and heard a few other people giggle and chuckle in the background.

"You guys can follow us into the backstage area, and we can hang until the doors open, but we also have a crowd to please." Jade said as we approached the concert hall. "After we begin our performance you all can either hang backstage, or watch from the front row." Alex added. "We should be finished around 11." Max finished, and motioned for us to get out of the car. Jake met us at the door, and I had to hold back the urge to break his face again. "Hell_o_." He said simply, avoiding my gaze. It pleased me that he was already afraid of me, that meant that any competition before was completely lost. As we headed in the doors, Max tensed up. "Eyes open guys." She said simply. "I've got a bad feeling about tonight."

Please please please review! I only have, like, six reviews. It makes me feel unloved! Ha-ha, just kidding, but please?! I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I'm having a short faze of writer's block. Give me a week or so, and I will add. I haven't really decided how long I should make this story, so if you have any idea as to how I should continue, please let me know via review. FYI, I don't update or read my profile, so don't rely on that for anything about my story. Sorry. 

Thanks to everyone that has and will review after reading this final two sentences. It is greatly appreciated! (:


	8. The concert

Hi,

I apologize for taking so long to update…I was busy. There was graduation, and finals, and working on my other story, and doctor's appointments, and cheer, and dance, and conditioning…things came up, and it took me longer than I was planning for me to update. Plus, I lost all of my rough draft papers after leaving them at school, post graduation, so this is not what I had originally planned on posting. But whatever, right? Review, please! And thank you to all that reviewed, and added me to favorite author and story. It's appreciated!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Maximum Ride, besides this entirely unique plot.

Claimer: I hereby copyright my story, so no one had better copy my idea

On with the story:

Previously: As we headed in the doors, Max tensed up. "Eyes open guys." She said simply. "I've got a bad feeling about tonight."…

Max P.O.V

The entire car ride there was full of awkward silence and attempted humor. Toward the end, Jade and Alex decided to debrief the flock on how tonight was planned. They explained how being backstage worked, etc. As we approached the concert hall, I began to sense that all was not going to go as planned. You see, I sort of developed a new talent with which I can sense danger. I see it as a darker shade around the area, as if I was wearing sunglasses or it were nighttime but it's actually midday. Anyway, as we approached the hall, the surrounding area became darker. The closer we came, it seemed, the darker it became. I hid my tension well, until we came to the doors. The source of the 'danger' was obvious, and the anxiety that I was anticipating increased tenfold as we entered through the doors. "Keep your eyes open guys; I have a bad feeling about tonight." I said, warning more the flock than my friends from the band.

"What's up?" Fang whispered, coming closer to me as if for protection. "Not sure," I replied hesitantly. "And I can't explain how I know quite yet." He looked at me oddly, but assuming that I would explain later, shrugged it off. Giving a quick and subtle 360 of the area, Nudge was alert; Angel cautious, Gazzy watchful of everything around him, and Iggy was as tense as I was. Fang looked as calm as ever, but I could tell that he was nervous as well. None of them knew what to look for, but they seemed ready for anything. I realized suddenly that they had more practice than I have in the past year or so. I've kept away from danger and crazy scientists, but according to Nudge they couldn't keep away from them. Distracted by my abrupt epiphany, I nearly missed the security guard wearing an earpiece that was different from the others. I instantly zeroed in on his facial expression, and could tell by what I saw that he was all business.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly to him, "Is McKenzie supervising tonight's show?" "No Ma'am," He replied with a thick German accent, "She was unavailable tonight. Jonathan Korez is supervising tonight. Is there something you needed to discuss?" "No, no," I replied innocently, "I was just curious." His voice signaled authority, but from the looks of his position whoever was head of this operation, whatever the operation is/was, was more determined than he. The German accent suggested the operation was a world-spread issue, which also meant that many more people were involved. I immediately went to the assumption that he was working for Chu, but second guessed myself after how easily I recognized the misplacement. Mr. Chu would never make that mistake. As I debated this all in my head, within a few short seconds, we continued to head along the hallway to our dressing rooms. Jake was quickly approaching us; coming from the opposite direction, so I was forced to focus my attention elsewhere for the time being. "Max," he greeted me all too warmly. I nodded my head in reply. From the corner of my eye I saw Fang's side of his mouth twitch, his way of showing utter amusement. I had to double-take his reaction, why would he have thought my cold shoulder amusing? But again ignored it, much more important issues were now present. "I need access to the security room; I am expecting an undetected breach tonight. Don't ask questions, please, just give me the access code and find your seat in the stands." I ordered Jake as Fang held the door open to my dressing room, quite like a gentleman.

"Bu-why-uh…Just a moment, I'll go check with security. Will you be checking in with them at what time?" I rolled my eyes as he stuttered, obviously not used to people bossing him around. Despite how long I've known him, Jake has yet to get used to a _girl_ giving orders. "I will check in at the main desk at exactly 3 minutes to show time. They have access to the backstage crew so that shouldn't be a problem for them to know when that is. I also need a headpiece so I can talk with Jonathan while backstage. Again, don't ask questions. Be back here in 4 minutes, or your father will be very disappointed in your caring for his clients." Without responding or even stuttering again, he left swiftly to find security.

"Gaz, Iggy, you two will be helping with security backstage." I told my two little pyros. "This is simply because I need to keep an eye on you as much as you need to watch the performers. Cupeesh?" Both boys nodded guiltily, as if they knew exactly what I was going to say. Turning to Nudge, I began, "We change outfits only halfway through the show, but you can help with makeup between songs if you want." "Of course, I can just do a touch-up between songs. You might want to change shoes before intermission though, right? That shouldn't take long either." "Sure, sure, whatever. We can discuss it later, just chill until then." Jade cut her off before she could go on, officially turning on the 'Nudge channel' that I made a point to tell both her and Alex about. I went over to change before Jake got back, proving that I knew what I was doing, and as I went over to the closet I noticed a certain book I hadn't left on the counter…

Haha, cliffy! Review and I'll update sooner. I'm out of school, so I should be updating more often. Thanks again,

-Bergatron100


	9. The concert: revamped

Hi,

So I found the rough draft and decided that I liked this version better, so read this and tell me what you think. When I post the next chapter it will depend on which version of this chapter you guys like best. Thanks, and enjoy:

…bad feeling about tonight…

Fang POV:

I immediately tensed, knowing that when Max was worried, good reason was behind it. The hall was completely empty, but huge. There had to be at least 4,000 seats circling the stage. That meant over 4,000 possible threats to Max and the flock. Despite how empty the room now was, I felt extremely claustrophobic.

Max POV:

Immediately after getting out of the limo, I tensed. Granted, I was already tense ever since Fang called me 'amazing.' It's always so awkward between us. Off and on, angry or mushy. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me nauseous. I wonder, though, if we were 'together,' would it be so weird? Or would it all fall into place, and we'd make sense again? I still, after two years of crying over him (and the rest of the flock of course,) don't know what I really want.

But back to my being tense…

You see, I've developed a certain power, that I sense approaching danger. It comes like you imagine a shadow, or smog, and puts a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Stepping out of the car, I nearly choked on it. My head started spinning from the overwhelming smog enveloping me, and the shadow engulfed the entire building. "Keep your eyes open guys." I said before we walked into the dark hallway, "I've got a bad feeling about tonight." That was the understatement of the century.

Entering the concert hall, I failed in hiding my anxiety. I held my head, overcome by the churning in my stomach, and collapsed on the floor. Right before I passed out, a dark figure caught me protectively…

So what do you think? I will continue tomorrow if you like this one better, or if the other version was better for you, I'll update either asap. Thanks for your quick response!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (:


	10. Chocolate Bars and Water Bottles

Hello,

I'm updating again, as promised. Unfortunately, this is a shorter chapter than most, but I will update again soon. This is a follow up to the revamped concert chapter, because most of my reviewers requested I continue from that one. Any requests as to how I should continue please review and let me know. I have a pretty good idea of how it will turn out, but in between can use some fluff. Again, thank you to all my reviewers; you are all so helpful and supportive. Skylr especially, you review almost every chapter I write. Thanks so much. Now on with the story!

…caught me protectively…

Fang POV:

Max was extremely tense, but tried her best to hide it. I saw right through her simply because I knew her so well, but I think the others bought the ploy. Almost directly after entering the stage, however, her charade failed. She held her head in pain, and I quickly caught her before she hit the ground, passed out. Several possibilities crossed my mind as I ran to catch her; either she's suffering from one of her 'brain attacks' caused by her 'voice,' or she's simply overwhelmed with stress. Then again, it could be something completely different that I have no idea about. (A.N: duh, right? Ha-ha)

Max POV:

…could be stress related, or something along those lines." "Or her brain attacks, has it happened since you've known her?" As I slowly regained consciousness, I noticed Fang and Alex discussing my current state close by. I moaned and opened my eyes, recognizing suddenly that my head was in Fangs lap. (hehe, I'm so evil…) I sat up abruptly, but regretted doing so as I immediately became dizzy from the blood draining from my head. Fang rolled his eyes and relaxed more into his seat, apparently entertained by my discomfort. "Good to see you're feeling better," he said coyly, "Care to explain what caused your little fainting spell?" _Not really_, I thought to myself, and Angel giggled, reading my mind. I answered with a generic "It's a long story." He made a show of getting comfortable, and everyone else crowded around where we were sitting. Alex probably made everyone back off when Fang carried me in…I smiled at the image of little Alex ordering my Flock around, then told everyone, "We don't have time right now for me to explain. I'll tell you though that it's not a good sign, and everyone needs to be on high alert." Jeff then entered the room, carrying a bottle of water and a chocolate bar, my traditional motivation before each performance. "The stage is set." He announced, looking around the room at everyone. "Max, here you are," he said absentmindedly as he handed me the items, "You all need to be dressed, ready, and in position in exactly one hour. Hurry!" He finished, waving his arms around as he turned to leave, emphasizing the need to rush.

"Gazzy, Iggy, third door on the right. Tell them that I sent you and show them your badge. Nudge, help Alex with her hair. Angel, could you hand me that purple bag? I'm changing outfits at intermission." Everyone left to their respective tasks, and I turned to Fang. ""You, my friend, are helping direct backstage."

K, so if you review, I write more, more often. This pattern can only repeat if you engage yourselves in the equation. Ha-ha, now I sound like a teacher. Just review, yeah? Thanks. Peace,

-bergatron

P.S

The title to this chapter was totally random, so I added in that little part with the chocolate and water so it made more sense. (:


	11. bananas

Yo,

Sorry it took longer than I anticipated posting this chapter, but yeah, here it is. I won't bore you with my reasons for being late…this whole chapter, and it is short, I apologize, is based on my obsession with Fax. I didn't plan on making this story a total fax load, but its kind of turning out that way, at least for the next couple of chapters. After that, it'll turn a bit darker. *cackles evilly*

Oh, and the title to this chapter was suggested by a reviewer, so that's why its, like, totally random.

…direct everyone…

Max POV

Fang looked at me oddly, most likely expecting me to elaborate, but I didn't have a clue what to tell him. Truthfully, I had nothing for him to do, but it felt weird ordering everyone around but him. Angel brought me the bag and smiled sweetly, and motioned for her to sit on my lap. "Thanks honey. Will you be O.K backstage? You have to promise to behave." I warned, my motherly instincts taking over automatically, after being away from my baby for so long. She nodded in response to my last statement, and hugged me in response to my thoughts. Then she telepathically assured me that she would be fine backstage. "Alright sweetie. Go find Jade for me, please. I need to make a few adjustments to the finale." She nodded again and ran off to find Jade. I'm not sure why, but I felt a need to be alone with Fang. I almost felt guilty; I was separated from the whole flock, not just him, but for some reason my gut told me I had to talk to him. (A/N: Her gut? Suuure.)

"Max," Fang said right as I was about to break the now awkward silence. "Yeah?" I asked, now curious of what he had to say and totally forgetting what I was about to say. Funny how that happens so often around him…"I missed you," He said simply, sounding very un-Fang-like. I felt the sudden urge to hug him, comfort him, but thought it silly that Fang, Mr. Emotionless, would need comforting. To my surprise, however, he closed the distance between where we were sitting, and wrapped me in a warm hug. I realized then that I had tears streaming down my face-I must have started crying when he started talking. Being embarrassed at my raw emotion, I pulled away from him and wiped the remaining tears from my face, avoiding his gaze. I smiled meekly, then said in almost a whisper, "Missed you too," I looked up to see his reaction, and he smirked at how pathetic I sounded; at the same time gently putting his arm around my shoulder. I decided then, that this was what I wanted. I wanted us to be like this- simple and open to each other. Not closed off and complicated like it was between Fang and I for so long. I knew him almost as well as myself, and the same went for him toward me. We were meant to be together. And if there's one ting I've learned from this horrible, difficult, insane life I've lived for a long sixteen years, it's to never fight destiny. So as I lent my head on his shoulder, I spoke softly, "This is how it's supposed to be." Fang kissed my forehead tenderly, and I knew then that I had made the right choice.

O.K, I'm done.

JK, haha, I'm not finished quite yet. They still have to do the concert and then meet some…people…and stuff, so I've got quite a few more chapters left before I end my story. Nevertheless, I will refuse to continue if I don't get reviews. I know how the story will end, but if no one cares to read it then I don't find it necessary to post. Just letting you know. So, what I'm trying to say is REVIEW!!!!!!

K thanks.

Bye.

P.S

I was listening to "Stand in the Rain" by superchick while writing this. And I have the next chapter typed up, and I'll post when I get enough reviews to make my ego boost a bit :)


	12. saving the worldto the max

Hey,

I updated within two days! Yay!

Someone asked about the time difference in chapter four, and I just wanted to put in here that it's been almost two years since Max had seen the flock alive. I am attempting to write more often now over the summer, as I already said, but unfortunately I end up writing less in each chapter (with the exception of this chapter, because it needed to be longer, and it has two parts…but anyway) when you review, and I'm positive that you will *meaningful glance* I would appreciate if you let me know which you would prefer; longer chapters or faster updates? "Both" is not an option, I'm just wondering which you all would prefer. Now that I've written over 100 words worth of an author's note, on with the story!

…made the right choice…

Max POV:

After only about two minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, Jade came in closely followed by Angel. I immediately sat up straight, and smiled apologetically at Fang. If Jade noticed…us…I would have to explain to her the actual situation and that would mean having another person know our secret (the wings, I mean.) She sat across from us, oblivious to what had just occurred, and after a few moments of discussing the stage setup, which Fang knew nothing about, he got up and walked off. Once we got everything sorted out, I was again overwhelmed with stress.

Not only do I have four other kids to look after again, as I perform, but I also have the evident _doom_ looming around me to worry about. Fang had left with Angel to go get a snack or something, so I was left to pace in my room for another half hour before the show started. In the middle of my 32nd turn in pacing (yes, I do count my turns…) Jake came in wearing a look of spite. "What do you want?" I asked rudely, malice dripping from my every word. I was _so_ not in the mood to talk to him right now. "I want to ask you a question," he replied, ignoring my dismissive tone of voice. "And what question might that be?" I asked, already more annoyed than before. "That emo kid, I think his name was Fang or something, is he like your boyfriend or something?" I looked over at Jake, still standing in the doorway, and raised my eyebrows questioningly. "It's just the way he hovers over you. He's so protective. I was just wondering." I found it quite odd that Jake would suddenly drop his 'tough guy' charade and be so weird now. Weirder than usual, that is.

_**Don't let him fool you,**_ Said my voice. _**He's always playing at an angle.**_ "Why do you care Jake?" I asked again, "Can't you just mind your own business for once?" And with that I left, not wanting to become more confused by his unexpected vulnerability. I was delusional enough as it is. Fifteen minutes to show time! Someone called over the loudspeaker backstage. Time to put on a show!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Still Max POV:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome TO THE MAX!" Jake announced to the crowd, and I swear my eardrums burst from all the screaming that followed. I will never get used to the screaming fans…Despite the ringing I could now hear in my head, I set in my earpiece and ran out on stage, holding up my turquoise guitar. I went to the center mic and counted aloud "1, 2, 3!" The drums started, and I was finally able to drown out the crowd. I started playing bass guitar, and we all played the chorus twice before I began to sing:

I felt it  
the wire touched my neck and,  
then someone pulled it tighter.  
I never saw it coming.  
I started to black out and  
then someone said "Good Morning."  
I took it as a warning.  
I should have seen it coming.  
So now I take a chance on  
this thing we may have started  
intentional or not.  
I don't think we saw it coming.  
It's all adding up to something,  
that asks for some involvement  
that asks for a commitment.  
I think I see it coming  
if we step out on that ledge

The crowd went wild as I went into the second verse…

My heart beat, beats me senselessly.  
Why's everything gotta be so intense with me.  
I'm trying handle all this unpredictability,  
in all probability.

It's a Long Shot  
but I say why not.  
If I say forget it.  
I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot,  
just to beat these odds.  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it  
there's no chance.  
Cause you're the best I've got  
to take a long shot

I realize that there is all this doubting.  
Things were both scared about that  
we'll never see them coming  
throw caution to the wind and,  
we'll see which way it's going  
and it is fooling no one  
we'll never see it coming,  
'til it's much too close to stop.

My heart beat, beats me senselessly,  
Why's everything gotta be so intense with me.  
I'm trying handle all this unpredictability  
it all probability.

It's a long shot  
but I say why not.  
If I say forget it,  
[ Long Shot lyrics from .com/ ]  
I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot,  
just to beat these odds.  
The chance is we won't make it,  
but I know if I dont take it,  
there's no chance  
cause you're the best I've got  
to take a long shot.

Oh I waited  
for fact to become a fiction  
and you fit my description  
I never saw you coming  
but we'll make it.

It's a long shot,  
but I say why not.  
If I say forget it,  
I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot  
just to beat these odds  
the chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it,  
there's no chance,  
no chance, no chance  
cause you're the best I've got.

It's a long shot,  
but i say why not.  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot,  
just to beat these odds.  
The chance is we won't make it,  
but i know if i don't take it.

It's a long shot,  
but i say why not.  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot,  
just to beat these odds.  
The chance is we won't make it,  
but i know if i don't take it.

It's a long shot,  
but i say why not.  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it

As we finished the first song, I flashed back to my inspiration for the lyrics:

It was the final fight, my flock all together, up against too many. I knew we couldn't make it out, but we had to try, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them think I would give up. I dropped right before an m-geek stabbed me in the chest, only to be grabbed around my neck by another flyboy. Slowly, as he tightened his grip, I lost conciousness…(refer to first verse in song)

When I discovered that my flock was dead, all I wanted to do was cry. But a spark of fury rose up as I wrote the chorus, and I felt the need for revenge. Before it was too painful to think back to Itex, but now that we were together again and safe, its high time they pay the price for what they did.

Time to take saving the world-_to the max_.

Haha, did you like my final line? I did. I thought it was very clever of me. Oh, and notice the chapter title…

Anyway, review. I will update again ASAP, that possibility increasing when I get another five reviews at least. Thanks to all my quick reviewers! I expect the same turn out this round!

(=^ - ^=)  Kitty!


	13. Living the Life

Hey,

So based on your replies on my latest chapter, I will be posting more frequently, but shorter chapters. I do promise, however, to make each chapter at least 250 words long. Not including my author's note in the beginning. So, with that being said, here is the next chapter!

…saving the world-to the max…

Max POV:

Unfortunately, my epiphany was postponed from acting upon due to the concert I was now performing, and I still have seven more songs before I could leave. Even after the concert was over, I now had my career to consider, not tot mention the friends I now have outside of my flock. I pondered over all these issues as Nudge touched up my makeup before the next song. When I had exactly 24 seconds left to get on stage, I whispered to Nudge one of my all-too-infamous split-second decisions: "Get everyone together. We aren't finishing this concert. Something's up. Be ready, ok?" She looked shocked for half of a second, then nodded vigorously and whisper/yelled "Go!" before running off herself. As I walked on stage again, something in the sound control room caught my attention. Jake seemed to be arguing with a security guard who was trying to take what looked like an explosive device of some sort from him. Realization hit me like a meteor. The reason I passed out, nearly suffocating from the danger looming around him, it was Jake.

I immediately started an improvised guitar solo to distract the crowd from what was about to happen, and whispered into my mic so only Fang could here "Five seconds. I need an escape route." I then noticed two young men, one much taller than the other, sneaking out from backstage. "Ig? Gaz?" I asked into the mic, and the two stopped dead in their tracks. Gazzy now turned to me and counted down on his fingers, as Iggy walked further into the crowd of people: 1, 2, 3, 4- on one I jumped into the crowd, right as I heard a blood curdling "boom" erupt from above us. Pieces of ceiling fall to the floor, and I could hear nothing over the screaming hoard of people, now yelling in fear rather than excitement. I take this distraction to my advantage, and run up the stairs to the sound control room. Grabbing Jake from behind, I run out into the mass again and fly through the now collapsed ceiling to meet up with my flock, not far from the scene. "Just like old times." I say aloud, and with my family all together, it felt good to be back in the game.

Happy ending? I think not. Review, please! Constructive criticism welcome! I want to improve my writing as much as possible! Thanks to all that have reviewed in the past, and put up story and author alerts! REVIEW!!!!


	14. liars and mind readers

Hey all,

I took so long to update because I was hoping for a better response via reviews…but came up disappointed, and decided I might as well post another chapter. I've written the next like 3 chapters during the time between this chapter and the last, so as long as you review I should be able to update every other day or so. So REVIEW!!! I'm hoping to reach 50 reviews by chapter…say 20, 18 maybe? So please, review. Thanks. And on with the story…

…back in the game…

Max POV:

We flew to a secluded cave, probably somewhere in northern Canada. It was a long flight, but I didn't want anyone to find us right after our narrow escape. We needed to rest, badly. Fang switched off carrying the little traitor half way into the flight, and when he set him down on the cave floor I immediately went over and slapped him in the face, leaving a handprint on his cheek. "What the hell, Jake!" I yelled, not caring if the whole world heard me (which was highly unlikely, because there was no civilization within a 6 mile radius of where we were.) He sputtered incoherently until Iggy finally made him stop. "Why were you holding a bomb?" I asked somewhat calmly, and got gibberish. "Why were you acting so weird before?" Again, nothing coherent.

"WHY COULD I SEE PERIL MARKED EVERYWHERE YOU WENT?!" I lost my composure finally, and he looked terrified. He started stuttering again until I screamed out in frustration, "shut. Up." "You've got wings." He whispered, and I laughed humorlessly "No shit. Sherlock. You just figured that out?" He finally began to make sense, and said under his breath "They didn't say anything about wings." "Who said that?" I asked, exhausted. "The director." He replied. Hold up. Director? As in psycho-bitch-I-almost-killed-out-of-anger? From Itex? "The director of what?" Fang asked, taking over the interrogation as I rubbed my temples and paced in front of them. "Of Itex. She said she knew you guys, but she never explained how. My dad always did business with them quietly, but I never thought…" He trailed off, leaving his thoughts unfinished. "He's too confused to be of use to us right now. Fang, do you mind knocking him out? It seems he could use some rest." Fang did as I asked all too eagerly, and I walked over to Angel. "So what did you get?" I asked, and she explained all of my unanswered questions.

Jake's dad does work with Itex.

Jake had been working with them the entire time

He has no idea who I am, but Itex most likely does

He was trying to set off a bomb as a job for his dad, and only followed through with it because of Fang (jealous much? Haha)

He is now even more confused about who I am.

From the looks of it, we've got our work cut out for us…


	15. Starry Skies and Smog

Hi,

Ok I've decided to post this chapter, but will only post the next chapter after receiving 5 more reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, but I was hoping I would get more reviews than I did. So please review. It makes me feel better!

Warning: total fax chapter!

Disclaimer: Not JP!!! :'(

..Got our work cut out for us…

Max POV

Half an hour later the sun had gone down completely, and I put my flock to sleep for the first time in a long time. Knocking fists with everyone again made me so happy; I even surprised myself by how sweet I was to all of them. After the last of the kids fell asleep, I walked out to the edge of the cliff to sit by Fang (who was taking first watch.) I was still giddy from all that had happened today, and couldn't sleep if I wanted to. "Hi," I whispered, dangling my legs over the ledge. "Hey," he answered, wrapping his arms around my waste and pulling me closer. I was surprised by how open he was being, but decided to go with it. I'm tired of running from fate. I gazed up at the cloudless sky, with stars scattered across oblivion. If there was one thing I missed about being on the run with my flock, it was sleeping under the stars. "I'm sorry," Fang said, causing me to look into his dark eyes and lose all train of thought. I shook my head to clear it, and then finally responded "Sorry for what?" He looked at me again so intently, I was beginning to feel self-conscious. It was weird, feeling that way around him. My best friend. "For dragging you back into all of this." He explained, "The running, attacking, sleeping in caves. You were safe before we found you. Now none of us are." I sighed, surprised by how much detail he put into his explanation. Fang wasn't usually a man of many words. "You're wrong," I contradicted, looking him dead in the eye and trying hard not to get sidetracked by how it made my heartbeat double its pace. "I wasn't safe. Jake would have eventually followed through with what he was asked to, or someone else would have done it for him, and I would have actually been dead. But since you're here, I'm perfectly fine. Better than I've been in a long time." I smiled then, hoping that he saw how sincere I was trying to be, and hugged him lightly. Before letting go, however, Fang pulled me closer. "Me too," he whispered, and kissed me. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but as I tangled my hands in his hair it became more urgent. Pulling me closer still, he broke away to take a breath, smiling before I kissed him again. Too soon, he pulled away again, and I lay my head on his chest. "You should sleep." He said awhile later and I nodded, standing up. "You too I replied as I pulled him up with me, and I went to wake Iggy up for his watch. After Iggy went to sit in the moonlight, I went over to where Fang was lying, watching me. I lay beside him; my hand on his chest, his hand draped around my waist. "G'night Fang." I said sleepily. "Good night, Max." He answered. And with that I fell asleep in his arms, too tired to notice the smoke-like layer now covering the night sky…

Ha-ha, a cliffy! I refuse to update until I get at least five more reviews. So REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Thanks!

-Bergatron100

P.S

Is anyone interested in a recap of any of these latest chapters in Fang's POV? Let me know.


	16. Stage stunts and choker spokes

Hello….

I would first of all like to say I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I did get the reviews I asked for, and I thank all of you that contributed. Those of you that didn't, but read my story anyway, shame on you.

My reason for being late is not that I hate all of you. Rather, I hate my computer. It's been giving me fits for quite some time now before it finally gave out and died. So I spent all my free time bringing it back to life instead of writing more of my story. On top of all of that, I have several camps I am attending coming up this next month, and family issues also made me avoid updating. I would have posted an author's note, but didn't want to give anyone false hope of a new chapter. So again, I say: sorry.

Now with the chapter I've long neglected to post:

…smog blocking the stars…

Max POV:

I woke up the next morning to a seering pain in my forearm. Let me tell you, with the way I've grown up, having pain anywhere when you get up is never a good sign. Opening my eyes slowly, afraid of what I might see, I took in my surroundings with a deep sense of dread.

We were in a truck. I could tell that much. All of my flock were here, but I seemed to be the only one awake. Angel was lying beside me, and to my relief was breathing shallowly. Fang was eye level laying across from me, knocked out cold and sleeping soundlessly. If it weren't for the gentle rising and falling of his chest, I would have thought he were dead. Thank god I was so damn perceptive.

Before I had time to check up on everyone else and make sure they weren't bleeding or anything, loud footsteps that could come only from stiletto boots echoed in the bed of the truck. "Well well well, look who's finally managed to regroup!" Said a voice I knew all too well, but up until now I thought to be dead as a doornail. A rusty, evil doornail might I add. Granted with all I've experienced in the last week, I shouldn't assume anyone is dead. I rolled over to see , and sure enough the 'director' stood over me, wearing a smile only the devil himself should be aloud to conjour. "If it isn't the mom from hell," I sneered, reminding her of the lies she had fed to me at our last meeting, my blood boiling as I remembered all she had put me through. (A/N refer to book three if you need a refresher) She kicked me again, this time in the stomach, and I doubled over despite myself. _That bitch can kick hard!_ Fang blinked rapidly before waking up on full alert, and gave me a reassuring glance once he realized who had woken up before glaring at our captor.

She had tied all of our ankles and wrists with choke chains, so that whenever we pulled against them sharp spokes dug into our skin. I discovered this when I tried inanely to get up, but instantly decided to stay laying down rather than hurting myself more than neccissary. I was anxious to find out from Iggy how we all ended up here, but knew I had to wait until the hag from hell (A/N I stole this phrase from the house of night novels…great books) was out of earshot.

"Where's your little spy?" Fang asked, obviously referring to Jake, and getting to the point more quickly than I ever would have been able to. Yet another uncanny ability of the silent but deadly... "Oh Jake is on his way back to his father. I needed someone to fix the mess you all left with your stage stunt yesterday. I must say, Maximum, you made it quite difficult to get to you. A pop sensation is quite the alleus." I said nothing, but intensified my glare. If looks could kill, I'm sure my eyes would have burned holes right through that thick little head of hers. "We had best get going then," She continued unfazed, "There's a long drive ahead. Nice talking to you!" And she left us then with one last blow to my chest, leaving Fang and I to ponder over where we were headed. I looked at Fang worridly, and saw in his eyes the reflection of my thoughts.

_We're heading back to where we were separated the first time. And this time, it could be for real._

Ok, cliffy! Five more reviews and I'll update before the 14th (which is when I leave for camp!)

Happy fourth everybody!

P.S

I might post the next chapter in Fang POV. REVIEW!!!!!


	17. Starry Skies and SmogOr Max's eyes

Attention: I couldn't find an appropriate word to rhyme with smog, so the chapter title is totally stupid. sorry.

Heey all!

I got a couple requests for Fangs POV, so decided to recap a bit.

Also, I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block so I figured going over what I've already posted would keep my readers happy while I get past my freaking annoying lack of creativity. K, here it is:

Flashback to Chapter…14. Starry skies and smog.

Fang POV:

After I knocked out the jerk we kidnapped, after he tried to blow up an entire auditorium of people, Max started to put the rest of the flock to sleep. The sun was going down quickly, so I went out to the mouth of the cave to keep watch. Despite the macho front I put up when I offered to take the first watch, I was exhausted. So much went on today, I wanted more than anything to relax and stare at Max, being all motherly and strong, just as she had been before the flock was separated. ..Did I seriously just think that?...As I was in the middle of reminiscing, soft footsteps echoed behind me, and I looked up to see Max sit gracefully beside me. "Hi," she greeted me as she let her legs flail over the edge of the cliff. "Hey," I answered, wrapping an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall (At least that was the excuse I would use if she asked me what the hell I was doing.) She looked up at the sky with a look of awe, and I decided to tell her what I was thinking, as to avoid the awkwardness between us that might follow. "I'm sorry," I said, and she looked down and matched my gaze with a look of confusion. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and the idea that I could fog her mind made me want to smile, she asked "Sorry for what?" I looked into her magnificent chocolate brown eyes (A/N Notice I said brown, not green (;) for what seemed like forever, willing her to understand my inner conflict.

I reluctantly pulled my eyes from hers, and explained all I could without screaming in frustration. It was just the fact that I was yet again causing her stress. Before we found her in New York, she had been perfectly safe and highly successful. Granted the success part of our separation was to be expected of someone as amazing as Max, but back with me, with the flock, she's back to running and hiding and scrounging for food. I could only imagine how this situation must feel for her after living like a pop star for so long; the contrast is excruciating. "You're wrong." She said before I could say anything more. She looked at me again, seeming to struggle with what to say, then deliberately contradicted me; saying what happened earlier that day was an accident waiting to happen, and it would have eventually, but if it weren't for the rest of us being there she would have wound up dead for real. Now, as she said, thanks to me she was alive and "better than I've been in a long time." She smiled as she said the last of her assurance, and hugged me, when I was overcome with such happiness and relief that I couldn't let her go. "Me too," I said, and kissed her gently.

She responded almost immediately, tangling her hands in my hair as I pulled her closer. Too soon I pulled away to take a breath, and smiled. She kissed me once more before laying her head on my chest, and I willingly held her in a warm embrace. "You should sleep." I said some time later, when I noticed her eyes drooping out of exhaustion. Pulling me up with her, "You too," she insisted, as stubborn as ever and apparently determined not to seem weaker than I. I walked over to an open space on the cave floor, close enough to hear if anyone woke up, and laid down as I indulgently watched Max wake up Iggy for his watch. She began to walk over to where I lay, still watching her, and she smirked smugly as she rested beside me. As she lay down, she scooted over to rest her head on my chest, and I put my hand around her waist gently. "GooNight, Fang," She said groggily, making me smile at her slurring of the words. "Night, Max." I answered, and she fell asleep almost instantly. I, however, had some trouble falling asleep. It was like a sixth sense was telling me that something wasn't right. I wrote it off as the unease of being somewhere new, and finally fell asleep some time later with the joyful knowledge of Max asleep in my arms.

Aw! So sweet! I love me some Fax…

So I am as eager as you are to post the next chapter. It should be pretty interesting to see Fang's take on waking up in the bed of the truck. However, I can't post until I get another five reviews. And if that doesn't happen before the 14th, then expect at least two weeks before any new updates (I'm going straight from camp to visit Washington D.C for a week)

So your quick response is as much appreciated by me as it will be…well…you, I guess. Haha.

Thanks for reviewing!!!

Later,

-Bergatron


	18. Headaches and Catfights: Fang POV

…hi…

Before you start screaming your head off at me for not posting for like…ever…I would like a chance to explain myself.

First off, I left for cheer camp. For like a week, about a week after my last post.

But I didn't get enough reviews to satisfy my need for a boost in self-confidence.

Then, I went to D.C the day after I got back from camp.

Then it was today.

The end! Please don't track me down and kill me!

*sighs* on with the story…

Fang POV:

…asleep in my arms…

I awoke to the sound of an engine running and nasty bickering. At first I thought I was imagining the voices, but once I came-to I realized how wrong I had been to hope such a thing. I shared a worried glance with Max, whom I noticed the moment I opened my eyes, before turning to glare at whomever made her look so hurt and vulnerable. As I looked up at a woman I had never met, but could only assume by what I overheard going on between her and Max, was the director of Itex, I was filled with such hatred for a stranger that it scared me. Despite the fact that I had never met her before now, I knew her soul as well as anyone. How she stood, the way she talked, the words she spoke so eagerly that almost brought Max to her breaking point, no one that wasn't pure evil could conjure such things. This woman, of her own will, broke Max's heart-and at the same time almost killed her while I was (stupidly) unable to protect and support her. The whole timeframe leading up to that incident was full of raw emotion, when the flock had split up, and it was all I could do not to spit in her face. "Where's your little spy?" I asked, deciding that distracting myself from the past would help to regain my composure. She replied trhat he was heading back to his billionair father to 'clean up' the mess we left at the concert hall the previous night. Then she made some bitchy comment on how Max's fame had made her life so difficult. Honestly, the fact that she could complain in the face of the only person I knew to suffer more than I did, to live through hell and back, proved her ignorance and stupidity to be more dominant that I had initially thought. After neither Max or I responded to her little pity fest, she left us to 'ponder our fate.' As I looked again at Max, the truth became obvious: We were heading back to Itex. And this time, taken totally by surprise, we had no plan of action to get ourselves out before it was too late.

Haha, I'm going to stop it there! I know you hate me, and it's probably stupid to leave a super short chapter after giving such a lapse between updates up until now, but I figured this was a good stopping point. If you want me to update again tomorrow, and I promise I will, you have to review. At least 2 reviews by 5 o'clock western time, and another chapter will present itself on my fabulous fanfiction. (I promise I'm much more humble and shy in person…)

The next chapter is all about their plan of action! Shall I say…BOOM?

He-he.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	19. Planning and Waiting

Hi again,

It's been sooner than later that I've updated, but I am sad to say that I am disappointed by my lack of response. However, I am hoping its because you all are out enjoying your summer rather than hating my story, and will continue despite the number of reviews.

So, without further ado, I give you chapter…whatever chapter this is. 19? IDK.

…taken by surprise…

Fang POV:

Once I was sure she was out of earshot I whispered to Max: "We've got to bust out before we get back to the institute." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, as if to say 'no shit shirlock,' and kicked Iggy, who was laying beside her. "Ow!" he cried out, but shut up quickly once he realized where we were. "Crap." He said, to which I replied "You can say that again." To be honest, I was a little unnerved when Iggy had realized where we were so quickly, being blind and all, until I remembered that he was the one on watch when we were first taken captive. "So what happened, exactly, Ig?" Max asked kindly, much more calm than I expected her to be after the heated discussion we just had with the devil reincarnet. "I couldn't hear anything," Iggy began to explain, "but then they were everywhere! I didn't have time to think, to scream, before they had covered my mouth and I passed out. I'm sorry, Max. I should've been paying closer attention." "It's not your fault, Iggy." Max reassured him, "We'll figure this out. We always do." As she finished her statement, Angel woke with a start. "Max!" she exclaimed, and immediately Max began to comfort her. It was then I realized just how vital Max was to the flock. Had we been in this situation without her, Iggy would be crying out in frustration, Angel would be inconsolable, and my sanity would no longer be intact. Without Max, we were all just a jumble of nerves, and at any moment one of us could crack. She kept each of us from losing out reads, while at the same time keeping hers on straight and pretending (most often) to know what she was doing. I realized, with a sudden burst of intuition, that we couldn't have lasted much longer without the flock's fearless leader to keep us together.

Coming back to present time, I noticed that Nudge and Gazzy had also woken up. Nudge by her constant and meaningless chatter, and Gazzy by his signature…aroma, shall we say. "Nudge, just shut up for a few minutes and let me think, ok?" Max sounded tired and agitated, much like I felt. Nudge quieted her rambling while we all sat in silence, waiting for Max to voice her plan of action. After several tense minutes of awkward silence, Max began to explain what we were going to do. I was more than relieved that it was no longer my responsibility to take care of the flock. "So we wait until she stops for gas, knock her out and untie ourselves, and get the hell outa here before she can call for backup." A mumble of agreement echoed through the truck bed, and Max added "Until then just chill. Think of ways to cook fresh rat meat, I don't care; just don't draw attention to yourself. We need her to think we are airheads." Then everyone went about their business, and I sat again by Max in comfortable silence, awaiting our pit stop to finally get off of this road to hell…

Review!!!

-bergatron *\o/*


	20. Gazzy, Iggy, and Gas stations oh my!

Hello,

I am only updating because I felt bad for not updating for a week. I was at another camp with my cheer team, so the internet was unavailable. Before I post this next chapter, I might be super slow to update for a while due to school starting next week. This chapter's longer than the update's I've given lately, to both make up for lost time and give you more reason not to hate me when I take forever to update in the future. (:

Okay, here's chapter 20! And with chapter 20, the 50th review!!!

(Hint, hint…review!)

…road to hell…

Max POV:

I'm not sure how much time passed before the car stopped and after I re-laid my plan to the flock, and I was too lost in thought to care. So many questions I wanted to ask, yet I was unable to ask any of them. "Why were we separated in the first place?" and "How did you find out we had been reunited?" were among them. Sooner than I had anticipated, however, the engine cut off. Fang, who had been sitting next to me the entire time, gave a start as if the noise had increased rather than ceased. I would have laughed at this opposite behavior of Mr. Silent and Resigned, were it not for the sudden tension our anticipation created around us and the rest of the flock. The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard, and as she came around to open the door I gave each member of my family the same silent message: not yet.

Disappointment could be read on Iggy and Gazzy's faces, but the rest of the flock seemed unsurprised by my instruction to postpone action. If she was coming around to check on us, then she anticipated for us to try to escape. In order to succeed with as little attention drawn to us as possible, she couldn't know we were planning on escaping. Hence, the lack of an escape attempt as she opened the door. "Oh good, you're all up!" She said sarcastically. Her tone quickly turned threatening, though, when she warned, "Try anything and you'll have it a lot worse than cages and birdfeed." Apparently, she was enlightened of our dietary needs; unlike the people at the costal institute, where they gave us seeds to snack on not knowing what we ate. "Oh, while you're up," I interjected as she was about to close the door, "I could really go for a blueberry slushy. Would you mind-" but I was cut off by her slamming the door, ignoring my suggestion completely. After making sure she had left to the convenient store, I gave the go-ahead and we got to work fast. Nudge untied all of us using her super-cool skill of metal manipulation, and Gazzy and Iggy immediately started pulling out various explosives from their pockets. How they fit so many without being noticed, or how they even got them past the security at the concert, I will probably never know.

Nevertheless, as my two pyros were organizing a fireworks display to be held atop of a semi-truck, Angel, Nudge, Fang and I worked out the details to our actual escape plan. Fang suggested we head straight back to my recording studio, thinking it would be safe now with Jake gone. I convinced him otherwise, considering Jake had most likely already covered both his ass and those of the white coats at the instituted, and had most likely sent out a fake search party to _not_ find me. Instead, we would spend the night at a hotel near D.C, call Jeff and work out a legit cover story that totally blew Jake out of the water, _then_ head back so I could personally kick his ass. I liked my plan much better.

Fang was reluctant to agree, most likely fearing being caught again, but I was positive they wouldn't make a second attempt so fast. Stealing us-me in particular-away from a public concert was risky enough, and definitely drew more attention than they were comfortable with. If they tried anything more this early to my kidnapping, the risk of being discovered would heighten tenfold. But despite my reassurances, Fang still wasn't satisfied with waiting to return. I disregarded his protests rather bluntly, reminding him that I was the leader, and therefore I had the final say in everything, and Nudge got to work on the padlock on the door as we heard **her** approaching the car for a second time. A faint 'click' registered Nudge's success in unlocking the door, and I counted on my fingers for her to open them. Waiting until the gas was safely paid for (wouldn't want to cause any more pollution or uproar than there already was in the world,) I motioned: 3…2…1…BOOM! Nudge threw open the doors and we all scrambled out into the fresh air, Iggy and Gazzy coming last. Gasps and screaming erupted from nearby stations and cars, but the one voice stood out amongst the others; ringing with hatred and astonishment: "Wha- No! Impossible! RIDE!" I sniggered along with Iggy as he counted aloud, so only we could hear as we gained altitude quickly. "5!" we hovered in the air, high enough so that the explosion wouldn't hurt us but close enough so that we could check out the damage with our raptor vision. "2!" "No!!!" "1." The truck erupted in blue flames, and a resounding 'boom' shook the ground, as the director's screaming turned from that of anger to fright; we flew off into the distance, soaking in all that had happened.

The end! Just kidding, ha-ha. That would be lame. But unless I get a significant amount of reviews in the next few days, no one should expect an update for a while. I'm starting school up again like next week, and I'm going to be really busy.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

-bergatron


	21. catching air and kicking butt

Hi! I'm updating again! Before school starts! (It starts next Monday, btw, so I will be very busy come next week)

REVIEW!

Oh! I almost forgot!

I started a new story like, ten seconds ago, so read it and tell me what you think. I also need ideas for the title; it kinda sucks. (:

…all that had happened…

Max POV:

"That. Was. AWESOME!" The Gasman exclaimed, giving Iggy a high-five. "We totally kicked butt." Said Iggy in agreement. We flew due north-east for a good hour and a half, my internal navigation system directing us in the direction of our Nation's Capitol, before stopping for something to eat, via request of Nudge. As everyone devoured their burgers and fries, I went over the next few days plans aloud so that they all had an idea of what was going to happen. I stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the T.V, now broadcasting said 'breaking news.' "The lead singer of the up-and-coming pop group, _To the Max_, was reported missing late last night when an alleged stage stunt took a dangerous turn." They showed a picture of the ceiling, now collapsed, then a live video of someone interviewing Jake. "Max was always one for surprises, but no one expected this." My fists clenched and I held back a growl. He's making it sound like I ran away! Forcing myself to calm down, I threw a pointed look at the T.V before continuing with my game plan. Five minutes later, we were in the air again, looking for a place to crash. I couldn't wait to get back at Jake for all he had done.

We found a cheap hotel to stay in pretty easily once we were up in the air, but booking three rooms without being recognized was an even more difficult task than before I started my music career. Unfortunately, since I was the only one who knew how to use my debit card, I had to be the one to go in.

So we made another pit stop at a hair salon, I got my hair died a warm chocolate brown and slathered on some makeup, and we were all good to go. As we walked into the lobby however, I was second guessing the ingenuity of my disguise. The guy at the front desk never took his eyes off of me the minute I opened the door, and was overly helpful when I asked for our rooms. "Hey, how can I help you?" he asked, before I even reached the counter. "Can I have three conjoining rooms please? On the top floor?" Even though we all hate elevators, there were only four floors, and the roof makes for an easy escape for people with wings, like me.

"Of course, top floor…let me see…We have two conjoining rooms and a single room across from that, a few doors down from the ice machine. Is that alright?" "Perfect," I replied, smiling sweetly. He seemed awestruck by my niceness, and it took him a minute to recover from shock and continue the booking. In that minute of hesitation, Fang, who I had instructed to sit with the flock, came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. The reception dude came out of his trance as soon as Fang did this, and the friendliness in his voice was gone completely, replaced with something that sounded like resentment? "How long?" He asked, and I got the feeling he no longer cared about my answer. "Just one night, please." I said, deciding to stay sweet despite how agitated the guy had become over my boyfriend coming over, and handed him my card. He handed it back seconds later, along with three room keys. "Breakfast is from 9 to 11. Enjoy your stay." But the words were flat and emotionless, and the way he said it gave me the feeling he hoped the exact opposite. I smiled again and left the desk to pick up my flock, Fang still glued annoyingly to my side.

Review!

KTHNXBYE,

-bergatron


	22. Hotels and Roomates

Hello. I realize that it's been forever since I last updated, and I can't really say I'm sorry. I only got one review for the last chapter, and I was very disappointed. Nevertheless, I decided I might as well add a chapter now while I have some time off. In my defense, I've been extremely busy with cheer every weekend and school Monday through Friday.

Here's the next chapter:

…annoyingly to my side…

Max POV:

Once we were far enough away so he wouldn't hear, I asked Fang "What the hell was that about?" While removing his hand from my hip bone. "Sorry," he whispered back, "that guy really bugged me. He was too friendly with you for my liking." I rolled my eyes at his jealous demeanor, and gathered the flock together so we could start heading upstairs. When I asked the dreaded question 'who's rooming with whom?' I was bombarded by four voices at once- everyone but Fang, that is.

"Slow down!" I said over all of them, and then turned to Angel. "Who do you want to room with, sweetie?" She smiled up at me before responding "Can I be with Nudge?" "Of course, honey, here's your key." Nudge squealed in excitement, and I turned to Gazzy, all traces of softness gone from my features.

"If one smoke alarm goes off in the short time we're staying here, you will wish you were never born." I glared at Iggy, daring him to contradict me. Apparently he felt the heat of my gaze, because he stepped back almost involuntarily. "Here's your key." I finally said, once I was sure I got my point across, and they both darted up the stairs after the girls. I handed Fang his key to our room, and followed everyone else up the stairs. Once we reached the top level and everyone was trying to open their doors, I walked over between the two conjoined rooms and announced that everyone had an hour and a half to shower and get ready for bed, and then we're all to meet in my room to stack fists and go over what's happening tomorrow.

There were mumbled sounds of agreement, and I went into my room to take a shower as well. Fang followed me into the room and closed the door, as I surveyed the area for possible escape routes. There were two queen beds in the middle of the room, a 52" flat screen T.V across from both of them, and a cheap office desk in the right-hand corner. The floor-length windows opened just enough to step out into the crisp autumn air, and there was a walk-in closet adjacent to the bathroom- which had a stand up shower and a huge corner bathtub. A very nice set up for $120 per night.

"I'm taking a shower," I announced, to which Fang simply nodded his head, and I grabbed my bag of toiletries before closing the bathroom door. As I let the steam from the shower relax my muscles, all worries of the day were put on the back burner. It didn't matter what Jake was saying, because none of it was true. And if the institute comes after us again, they'll be answering to a much more important person than six teenagers. All that mattered now was that I was with my family, and we were all safe- for now. I took my time getting out of the shower, enjoying its warmth and homeliness, but was too soon forced out of the bathroom by Fang banging on the door. "Hurry up, Max. The kids will be coming soon, and I still need to shower."

I sighed and opened the door, dressed in hot pink cheer shorts and a white cami. Fang indiscreetly gave me a once-over, kissed me on the forehead, and walked around me into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I chuckled to myself then jumped onto the closest bed, turning the T.V to news, where CNN was talking about the latest celebrity crisis- me. "…Maximum Ride, still missing. John Is in New York with her two band mates, Jade and Alex. John?" The camera switched to a New York landscape, and the John dude started talking.

"Alice, both Jade and Alex are very upset about this tragic event," he turns the microphone to Alex, who looks more furious than worried. "All I have to say is, whoever's fault this is had better fess up, and soon. And when you do, you'll have me to deal with." She glared into the camera, and I laughed at her expression. Alex is never mad like that. Then the camera focused on Jade, who looked much more worried. Of course, she had no idea what had actually happened. "I just hope that Max, wherever she is, is safe. And to whoever's responsible for her disappearance, let me just say that this is so not funny." John nodded, and motioned for the lady, Alice, to take over. "Thank you, John. The…" I lost interest in the story after Alex and Jade told Jake off. I honestly didn't care what the news people thought happened to me.

Just then Fang grabs me around the waist, and I scream playfully. "Watching your life story?" He asked, motioning at the T.V. "Oh yes, it's very interesting. They could write a whole series on my life. It'd be a best seller." (A.N: ha-ha, they did!) He smirked, still holding me tight, and I rested my head in his chest. We stayed like that for several minutes until the kids knocked on the door, at which point I got up to invite them in.

There's chapter 22! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Criticism is appreciated! I'll write more ASAP, but I'm very busy with school. And if I don't get any reviews, I don't get the inspiration that I need to continue. (: Thanks in advance!

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron

P.S

I have a new story up, titled _I Decide_. Check it out and tell me what you think!


	23. Swimsuites and headlines

Hello. I know I haven't updated in over a month. To be perfectly honest, I totally forgot I was even writing this story until yesterday. I will add this chapter, which I believe is shorter than usual, and then give you a sneak peek at upcoming chapters…

But if I don't get enough reviews telling me what I need to fix or how I should continue, then I'm going to end this story with this chapter. I don't have the time or effort to put into writing this story anymore, unless there's a vast amount of people wanting me to continue. Just a heads-up. And here is chapter 23:

Max POV:

…Let them in…

I opened the door to find four kids piled on top of each other, trying to see through the crack at the bottom of the door. It was quite a sight to see, them looking up at me guiltily, like a child caught taking from a cookie jar. Fang walked up behind me; put his arms around my waist, chuckling softly.

"Come in," I said shortly, still deciding whether to be mad or amused. I was, however, happy to see them become so normal in the short time we've been together. Nudge and Angel sat quietly on my self-proclaimed bed, while Iggy and Gazzy plopped down noisily on Fang's- messing up the neatly folded sheets in the process. I sighed heavily; some things never change. Myself, followed closely by Fang, went to stand in front of the T.V. The younger (or in Iggy's case, less mature,) kids stared intently at me; as if what I was about to say could determine their point of existence.

"So," I began, self-conscious now that I had their full attention. "Tomorrow we're heading back to New York. We'll leave late, like 6 or 7 p.m. That'll give Jeff time to alert the press and whatever else he needs to do. Expect _a lot_ of people taking pictures and asking questions." Nudge squealed in delight, and Angel's eyes widened in excitement. "I want all of you to ignore the paparazzi as best you can. Once we get out of the car, you're not to say a word until we're all safely past security and in my room. No exceptions." Both girls' faces dropped dramatically, but the guys looked relieved. Iggy hated crowds as much as Fang and I, and I know Gazzy's always been a little camera shy. "It's for all of your safety and security. We don't need any stories flying around; I want to keep all of you as secret as possible."

I received various responses; all complying with what I explained was to happen, before continuing. "With the rest of tonight and until tomorrow afternoon, you're free to do as you please." Everyone burst into excited chatter, as I expected. "But!" I added loudly, forcing them to quiet down. "You have to check in here, with me, every forty five minutes. I need to see and hear that you are perfectly fine. We'll start packing up our rooms at five. Meet here to go over flight patterns and eat dinner at four. We will all go down to breakfast at ten tomorrow morning. I expect all of you in bed by ten tonight. That's in two hours. Questions?" I asked, noticing that Nudge looked like she was about to hyperventilate. "Can we go swimming?"

Ah. The dreaded question. In truth, it was possible for them to go swimming without being noticed. I had discovered a way of hiding our wings, and they were totally capable of actually staying afloat. The real issue was if I wanted them to know that I was capable of that. Telling them would result in uncomfortable questions, the answers to which would be even more painful and most likely cause disappointment from them. They didn't know how long I stayed at the school. I never told them about how I gave in…Would they resent me for my weakness?

"Yeah, you all can go swimming. I can hide your wings, just come up here before you head for the pool." Nudge started to speak, no doubt asking how I hid their wings, but I cut her off. "I'll explain it as I go through the process with each of you. Now off to bed!" They all scurried out without further question, leaving me with a confused-looking Fang alone in our hotel room. (not like that sickos!)

"How…?" He asked finally, after several minutes of silence. I sighed again (I've been doing that a lot lately) and gave him a look that said it was difficult to explain. "I was experimented on, at the school." I started, and he cringed at the mention of its name. "They tested a whole bunch of crap on me. I let them," I shifted uncomfortably as I confessed that, hyper-aware that Fang was watching me, most likely concerned and confused at my plight. "You all were dead, from what I knew and saw. There was no point to get out, I had nowhere to go. I had no point in life without my family; without you." A tear fell down my face, but Fang kissed it away before it had a chance to drop, or for any more to follow.

"I know, Max. I get it. I felt the same way when I thought I had lost you. I just can't imagine you letting them test on you willingly- ever." I sunk back on the headboard, exhausted both physically and mentally. Fang followed my example and lazily put his arm around my shoulders; as if it was totally natural for him to show such outward signs of affection. Despite the tense situation, I couldn't help but appreciate how different he acted around me than with anyone else. It made me feel special (AN: ha-ha. Special) I sighed again, wanting just to sit with him in tranquil silence; knowing that I couldn't drop the subject where we just left it. "They did the usual, only ten times more vigorously and frequently. I hated it, but I felt like I deserved it for… you know." He squeezed my shoulders, as if to prove yet again that he really was here with me: alive.

"But everything they did made me improve somehow. Made me faster, stronger, better- it was like I was a robot on auto pilot, learning from what I cold already do. I stayed so long only because they made me feel invincible, like I felt with…with you." I smiled at him, a gesture only half-hearted, before finishing my story "I left when I realized that I was only there to escape the pain of loosing you. I realized that I could do better than that, that you would expect better from me, so I went to New York. The rest is history." Fang hugged me yet again, and I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. He accepted me.

"They infused in all of us the ability to hide our wi9ngs. It's painful at first, but after you practice a few times its easy. You're basically folding them into your shoulder blades. It's uncomfortable at first only because we've never utilized the ability.

So concluding chapter 23. Here's a paragraph from a few chapters ahead that I wrote to give you an idea as to where I'll be going with the story:

Max POV:

Fang and I hadn't really talked since we got back to the studio. It was hard going to bed by myself last night. The next day we all sat down for breakfast, and as I reached for the newspaper I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had between us. I wasn't even sure why I was avoiding him, or vice versa. However, all of these questions were put on hold as I read the FrontPage headline:

Maximum Ride- back and better than ever! With a new man?

Below the heading was a picture of me getting out of the van upon our arrival, Fang's hand protectively around my waist. So much for lying low and relaxing for awhile…

REVIEW OR I WILL CONCLUDE THIS STORY AS INCOMPLETE!

I'm dead serious. I want reviews if I'm going to continue…

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron100


End file.
